Battle of Hell
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Abaddon has waged war against Crowley so Michael and Lucifer go down to try find their kids who are still down there. During and after the fight they stuck two fatal tragedies.


Michael and Lucifer we're sitting with the others in the bunker when Alastair appeared covered in blood and ash.

"Alastair!" Tessa exclaimed going to his side.

"I'm alright" Alastair said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Hell has been at war for 3 days" Alastair replied tiredly.

"What?" Dean and the others stood up.

"Abaddon and her forces are trying to take control of hell and have begun a war against Crowley to over throw him" Alastair explained.

"Damien and Cassie are in hell" Lucifer paled.

"I need to go back" Alastair looked to Tessa apologetically.

"Go on" Tessa said. Alastair nodded and disappeared to re-join the fight.

"I need to go as well" Michael said before following Alastair.

"If any demons try to get in here kill them" Lucifer said to Gabriel who nodded. Lucifer disappeared and reappeared in hells main room where demons were fighting viciously. He saw Michael run down one of the corridors and went after him. The two Archangels slaughtered demons on the way to Alastair's room where they heard a scream. Michael kicked open the door and saw a demon with his blade buried in Rafael's side. Lucifer ran to Kylie's side while Michael placed his hand on the demons head smiting him but the demon lashed out and buried his blade into Michael's thigh making him yelp. Michael finished off the demon and went to Rafael's side.

"Come on" Michael slung Rafael's arm around his neck before he and Lucifer zapped them to the bunker startling the others.

"Tessa treat him" Michael said laying Rafael on the couch.

"Got it" Tessa ran to the medical room and brought back equipment.

"Stay here and for dad's sake do not follow us" Lucifer said sternly to Kylie who nodded. Michael and Lucifer disappeared back to hell and re-joined the fighting. Two hours later they fought their way to the last place they saw Reina, Damien and Cassie which was with Jack and Crowley. Abaddon smirked when she saw the Archangels and knew they'd lead her to Crowley so she followed them. Lucifer and Michael kicked the door in and saw Jack, Damien and Crowley holding off 5 demons while Cassie helped Reina heal her stomach wound. Lucifer helped the guys take out the demons while Michael zapped the girls back to the bunker.

"Stay" He said firmly before going back to the others.

"I knew I'd find you eventually Crowley" Abaddon smirked entering the room. Lucifer zapped Damien back and came back a few seconds later. Jack lunged for Abaddon but a received a kick to the abdomen instead.

"Go now" Michael said sternly.

"I'll be back for you later Crowley" Abaddon sneered before going back to join the fight.

"Where's Crys?" Michael turned to Crowley and Jack.

"She was with Meg the last time we saw her" Crowley replied.

"Thanks" Michael said before running out of the room again. What no one expected was that Abaddon was at the corner of the door and lashed out burying an angel blade into Michael's stomach. Michael dropped his sword which caught everyone's attention and fell to his knees clutching the hilt.

"MICHAEL!" Lucifer yelled rushing to his side. He looked up and saw Abaddon smirk before she disappeared.

"HELP ME GET HIM BACK TO THE BUNKER!" Lucifer shouted to Crowley who nodded and helped Lucifer. The two zapped to the bunker and landed in the hall away from everyone else.

"What happened?!" Tessa asked.

"Abaddon" Lucifer said bringing Michael to the medical unit.

"Where's Reina and Rafael?" Crowley looked around.

"In the kitchen with Kylie" Tessa replied. Lucifer shot a look to Crowley who went back upstairs.

"Reina! Rafael!" Crowley shouted stepping into the living room where everyone was shocked that Crowley was here.

"What?" They said coming in.

"You ok?" Reina asked noticing Michael's blood on his shirt.

"It's not mine" Crowley replied.

"Whos is it?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

"Michael's" Crowley said.

"Where is he?!" Rafael demanded.

"Downstairs but Lucifer and Tessa are working on him now" Crowley restrained Reina who tried to get by.

"I need someone to come with me to get Crys and Meg" Crowley stated.

"Why can't you get them yourself?" Cassie asked holding Rafael back.

"I won't be able to get through hell as quickly seeing as I'm the one Abaddon want's dead" Crowley replied.

"I'll go" Castiel went over to him.

"Thank you. Under no circumstances does anyone go down there until Lucifer says so" Crowley said sternly before letting Reina go and disappearing with Castiel back to Jack.

"How is he?" Jack asked as the three walked down an empty corridor.

"I don't know but we need to find Crys and Meg before they get themselves killed" Crowley replied turning a corner. The three heard yelling and chanting and ran into the next room where they saw Crys and Meg laughing and killing the opposing demons.

"Oh he's trying to get away" Meg smirked pointing to one. Crys grinned and reappeared in front of him shoving her arm through his chest watching him choke.

"CRYS!" Crowley shouted once all the demons were dead.

"Hey guys" She waved with her bloody hand.

"Clarence?" Meg asked.

"You need to come with us to the bunker now" Castiel said.

"Aww but we are on a roll today" Crys and Meg whined gesturing to the 200 dead demons around the place.

"You don't understand it is crucial you come back with us" Crowley said.

"Why what happened?" Crys asked.

"Just come on" Jack sighed as the five zapped back to the bunker arriving in the living room.

"Where's Alastair?" Crys asked Tessa who was back up.

"In hell we haven't heard from him in a while" She replied.

"Is Ash with him?" Crys looked to Cassie.

"No I don't know where he is" Cassie shook her head.

"Meg you stay here with Cas" Jack said as Crowley brought Crys downstairs.

"Where's Michael?" Crys asked. Getting no reply from Crowley and Jack made her nervous.

"Crowley where is Michael?" She growled. Crowley sighed and opened the door where Lucifer was still treating Michael. Crys cautiously stepped in and froze at the sight of her mate.

"What happened?" Crys choked out stepping opposite Lucifer.

"Abaddon waited outside Crowley's office and when Michael ran out she stabbed him" Lucifer replied not looking up.

"Will he live?" Crys asked quietly.

"I don't know the internal damage is bad now please leave I need silence" Lucifer said. Jack lead Crys away from Michael's side and back upstairs.

"I need to kill something" Crys growled before going back to hell.

"How is he?" Gabriel asked Jack.

"Lucifer doesn't know if he'll live" Jack replied. Back in hell Crys went to find Alastair and found him with Azrael fighting in the main room where most the action was. She pulled out her blade and began slicing demons throats and ripping their heads off.

"I thought you'd be enjoying this?!" Alastair said to Crys over the shouts.

"I just need to take my mind off something!" Crys replied kicking a demon away from her.

"What happened?" Azrael asked noticing her stress.

"Abaddon stabbed Michael!" Crys said shoving her blade up a demons jaw. The two nodded and shut up not wanting to push her further. After another 3 hours the battle ended with Abaddon's forces retreating. The three went back to the bunker covered head to toe in blood startling the others who were still on edge.

"Abaddon and her forces have retreated" Azrael stated.

"So you won?" Sam asked.

"Yes being we took most of them out while some of our forces killed each other instead of the opponents just means we need to upgrade our army" Alastair said sitting down.

"How's Michael?" Crys asked.

"Still don't know" Gabriel sighed. Crys nodded and went don't to Lucifer.

"Please give me good news?" She begged as Lucifer pulled her outside.

"The blade missed the vital organs and blood vessels but punctured a lung. He should be fine in a few days" Lucifer smiled.

"Thank you" Crys said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll go tell the others" Lucifer said letting Crys go into Michael. Crys nodded and went over to Michael and pulled up a chair to sit beside him. She placed her hand over his and glanced at his abdomen which was wrapped in bandages. A few seconds later Crys thought of something and stood up before gently pressing her lips to his allowing some of her grace to mix with his. When she pulled away she sat back down and hoped it worked.

"Please God let him wake up soon" Crys whispered looking up. An hour later Michael stirred and opened his eyes before trying to sit up. He winced at the pain catching Crys' attention.

"Michael" She breathed before standing up with a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked wondering what happened.

"What do you remember?" Crys asked sitting on the edge of the gurney so she was facing him.

"I was in hell looking for you, Reina and Rafael. I found them and left Crowley's office to find you when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach then black" Michael replied looking down to see the bandages.

"Abaddon stabbed you with an angel blade" Crys said. Michael nodded and tried to sit up again.

"Stay down or I'm getting restraints" Crys said sternly placing her hands on his shoulders pushing him back down.

"I love it when you take control" Michael smirked.

"Your worse than Balthazar" Crys shook her head.

"Just stating a fact" Michael replied.

"Yeah well you're not getting any sex until you are fully healed" Crys said.

"You're kidding right?" Michael asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I am not risking you hurting yourself further" Crys replied.

"I'm fine it barely hurts" Michael insisted.

"I know I took away most the pain earlier when I transferred some of my grace to mix with yours" Crys commented.

"How's Rafael?" Michael asked.

"I came straight down here when I got back so I don't know. Why what happened?" Crys tilted her head.

"He was stabbed earlier by a demon but thankfully it was with a regular blade" Michael answered.

"He seemed fine when I saw him earlier but why must all the men in my family get stabbed?" Crys wondered.

"A rite of passage?" Michael joked.

"Must be" Crys said.

"So even though I feel barely any pain I'm still not getting laid?" Michael asked a few seconds later.

"No sex till your better I'm not repeating myself. I'll get Lucifer so he can check your stomach" Crys stood up to leave.

"I'll live another few minutes" Michael said grabbing her hand to pull her back.

"I'm still not taking any chances Michael" Crys said before disappearing.

"You ok?" Crowley asked drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Well he's awake" Crys said making everyone sigh in relief.

"How is he?" Gabriel asked.

"He's making sex jokes so he's fine for now" Crys replied.

"So that's where Balthazar gets it from" Castiel cracked a smile.

"Must be" Crys nodded.

"How are you Rafael?" Crys looked to her eldest.

"I'm fine all healed" He lifted his shirt showing no wound only a small scar.

"Good" Crys smiled.

"I'll go check on Michael" Lucifer said before disappearing. Crys went back down with Lucifer and saw Michael glaring at Lucifer.

"Michael just do it" Lucifer sighed.

"I'm not taking off my pants" Michael replied.

"I'll come back later" Crys backed away towards the door.

"NO!" Lucifer and Michael exclaimed.

"I'm not going to ask but he is not allowed any sex till he is better" Crys gestured to Michael.

"That's not it, I need to get a look at a wound on Michael's leg but he's being stubborn" Lucifer explained.

"I am not dropping my pants in front of my brother that is a big no!" Michael replied.

"You'll still be in your boxers so just do it" Crys sighed going to his side.

"No" Michael shook his head.

"Fine Crys will do it!" Lucifer said before he disappeared.

"I swear if you planned this I'm castrating you" Crys said as Michael undid his belt.

"I didn't know you were coming back down so no I didn't plan this" Michael rolled his eyes before kicking off his jeans. He sat back down on the edge of the gurney and Crys noticed how long the gash was on his thigh.

"You are so lucky any further up you would have had no dick for me to castrate" Crys said threading a needle.

"Lucky me" Michael said as Crys began cleaning the wound.

"How long did Lucifer say you need to heal for and do not lie to me" Crys asked.

"A month" Michael sighed.

"Aww no sex for a month" Crys teased.

"That means you can't have sex for a month either" Michael pointed out.

"Right now I couldn't care less about the sex I just want you better" Crys replied as she started stitching the gash. Michael smiled at her and hissed when she poured alcohol over the wound.

"Sorry" Crys said smiling slightly.

"How much of your grace did you give me?" Michael asked as she bandaged his thigh.

"Ehh not much" Crys hesitated.

"Crys tell me" Michael stopped her hands.

"Half" She muttered.

"What?" He asked not having heard.

"Half" Crys repeated a bit louder.

"You put half your grace with me?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes" Crys nodded as she began cleaning up the equipment.

"Why did you do that you're more exposed to getting hurt easily?" Michael asked.

"I did it because I couldn't just sit here while you're in injured because you were looking for me. I told you I would die for you and if that's what it takes to make sure you're ok I will happily do it" Crys replied looking at him.

"And I told you it will never come to that" Michael interrupted.

"You never know I mean today you were stabbed in the abdomen tomorrow you could get stabbed in the heart" Crys sighed.

"I'm alive aren't I? The thing that matters is that I'm alive, you're alive and our family is alive" Michael said walking till he was in front of her.

"Still I could have lost you then what will I do?" Crys replied as Michael took her hand in his.

"You won't lose me I promise" He whispered before kissing her gently. Crys felt Michael take her other hand then they heard someone appear in the room.

"HOLY CHRIST PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" Reina and Rafael shouted horrified before appearing back upstairs where the others were laughing at them.

"And we just scarred our kids probably for life" Michael stated.

"Worth it though" Crys said leaning her head on Michael's chest. Michael barked a laugh and nodded.

"So do you want to back up to the others?" Crys looked up at him.

"Nah I'd rather spend more time alone with you" Michael smiled.

"Aww how sweet" Crys cooed.

"Only around you" Michael said before he kissed her again. The two were once again interrupted by someone appearing and looked over to see Gabriel there.

"Before you say anything this isn't what it looks like" Crys cut him off before he said anything.

"So Michael isn't in his boxers looking like he's about to get laid?" Gabriel asked.

"It may look like that but I've made it really clear to him that he is not getting sex till he is healed" Crys replied.

"Just please put some pants on or something" Gabriel looked to Michael before going back to the others.

"Is anyone else going to appear if I kiss you again?" Michael wondered.

"Maybe, maybe not" Crys said placing her hand on Michael's chest. Michael grinned and ghosted his lips over hers.

"Do you want another kiss?" He asked teasingly.

"If it's from you yes" Crys giggled.

"I'm the only one who gets to kiss you" Michael growled possessively.

"You're the only one I want to kiss" Crys replied. Michael smiled and pressed his lips to hers softly. He was happy when no one interrupted them and deepened the kiss. Michael placed his hands on her waist and pulled her right up against his chest before wincing at the pain.

"Ok that's enough for you" Crys murmured against his lips.

"Oh come on that was barely 30 seconds" Michael whined.

"You're in pain and as I said I'm not risking anything" Crys replied.

"Damit" Michael cursed giving her a pout. Crys gave in to his pout and took his bottom lip between her teeth before giving him a quick kiss.

"Tease" Michael muttered. Crys released his lip and shook her head at him. Michael pulled his jeans back on and looked at his torso.

"Come on let's head upstairs" Crys said as Michael entwined their fingers together. Michael nodded and they both went upstairs where the group was waiting for them. Everyone looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see Michael and Crys walk out.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lucifer questioned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Michael replied.

"If you re-open your stitches deal with it yourself" Lucifer sighed.

"I'm not going to rip my stitches" Michael rolled his eyes at him.

"Is Ash still not here?" Crys looked to Cassie.

"He won't answer any calls or prayers" Cassie shook her head.

"I'll go get him" Crys said before disappearing. She tracked Ash's grace to hell and became worried.

"He's here?" Crowley said appearing beside her.

"This is where I tracked his grace" Crys said looking at all the dead demons.

"We really need a new army" Crowley commented as they walked through the halls.

"Yep. ASH! YOU HERE?!" Crys yelled.

"ASH!" Crowley shouted stepping over a demon. They walked for another half an hour until something caught Crowley's attention.

"Hey" He looked over to Crys holding up a black feather.

"Isn't this Ash's?"

"It is" Crys nodded as they began to follow a path of feathers and blood.

"ASH!" Crys cried panicking now. The trail ended at Alastair's room and Crowley looked to Crys before pushing the door open letting the red light fall on inside. Crys fell back at the sight of Ash suspended from chains with his wings battered and broken hanging limply at his side, while a black blade stuck out of his chest.

"ASH!" Crys stood up and ran to him. She frantically checked for a pulse while Crowley unhooked the hooks from his shoulders. Crys froze when she found no pulse and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ash" She whispered before collapsing in a heap to the ground. Crowley set Ash down gently before sitting next to Crys who silently cried into his shoulder.

"Come on let's get back to the others" Crowley said softly. Crys nodded and Crowley helped her stand before zapping them back to the base where everyone was waiting for them.

"Did you find him?" Alastair asked when they appeared.

"Yeah" Crowley nodded.

"Where is he?" Cassie asked. Crowley shook his head and looked to the floor.

"Crowley where is my brother?" Alastair growled.

"He didn't make it" Crowley muttered as Crys sat down and buried her face into her hands.

"What do you mean? I never saw him in hell!" Alastair exclaimed.

"We found him in your torture room. Abaddon got him" Crowley said. Alastair made a move to disappear but Crowley stopped him.

"Trust me you don't want to" He said.

"He's my brother!"

"I know but you don't want to see him trust me" Crowley shook his head.

"I'll check" Lucifer said before disappearing. He reappeared a few minutes later and shook his head.

"He's right it's best you don't go down there" Lucifer looked to Alastair who paled.

"I need to call my dad" Crys composed herself and disappeared. War and Athena were sitting with Death and Pestilence chatting to themselves when Crys appeared stumbling to stand straight.

"Crystal how nice to see you" Pestilence turned before he frowned.

"Are you ok?" He asked going over to her.

"No" Crys shook her head and looked to her parents who were concerned.

"What's wrong?" Death asked.

"There was a fight in hell. Abaddon tried to take over and kill Crowley. We managed to win but…." Crys couldn't say it.

"What happened?" War pushed.

"Abaddon stabbed Michael and she…" Crys said as tears started to flow down her cheeks again.

"Is Michael ok?" Athena asked. Crys nodded and looked back up again.

"She killed Ash" Crys choked out.

"What?" They asked shocked.

"Abaddon killed Ash and left a trail of his feathers and blood so me and Crowley would find him in Alastair's room" Crys explained.

"Is Alastair ok?" Athena managed to ask.

"He's fine but currently in shock along with Cassie and Kylie" Crys nodded.

"I'll check" Pestilence whispered before disappearing only to reappear holding Ash. He placed Ash on the table and stepped back. Athena let out a cry which made Crys' heart break more than it already had.

"Calm down Athena I might be able to help" Death rolled his eyes.

"Are you emotionless?" War asked.

"No I simply don't show any emotions around people" Death replied before stepping next to Ash. Death placed his hand on Ash's chest and said something under his breath and smiled when a bright light filled the room and died down around Ash. Ash groaned and shifted slightly making Crys laugh and leap on Death giving him a hug.

"Thank you!" She whispered.

"I wouldn't let my nephew die" Death replied prying her off him. Crys looked back to Ash and saw he passed out.

"I'll treat him" Pestilence stated.

"I'll tell Cassie and the others" Crys smiled before disappearing.

"How are you?" Jack asked drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Couldn't be better" Crys chirped.

"How did your parents take it?" Dean asked.

"Good I thought my mother would faint but she remained standing" Crys replied as Michael placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked concerned.

"I'm perfect" Crys smiled brightly.

"Did you somehow forget our brother died?!" Alastair growled.

"Ash is alive and currently being treated by Pestilence" Crys replied.

"What?" Alastair stood up.

"Death can work wonders" Crys said. Alastair disappeared to his parents while Crys looked around.

"Wheres Cassie and Kylie?" She asked.

"In their room with Lucifer" Michael replied. Crys nodded and walked down to Cassie's room before knocking lightly.

"Who is it?" Lucifer sighed.

"Crys" Crys replied. Lucifer opened the door and allowed her in.

"How are you?" Crys asked crouching in front of Cassie.

"Luci can you give us a minute" Crys looked back to him.

"Of course" He nodded before leaving the room.

"Cassie talk to me" Crys looked at her best friend.

"He's dead" Cassie shook her head and cried.

"Hush darling" Crys pulled her into a hug. She heard Pestilence send her a message through her thoughts and smiled.

"Cheer up come on" Crys pulled them both to stand.

"Cheer up? How can I cheer up when my mate is dead?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Come with me" Crys held out her hand. Cassie looked to Kylie who remained silent. Sighing she took Crys' hand and Crys zapped the three of them to her parent's house. Ash stood behind Cassie and Kylie so they didn't see him.

"I just want to be left alone for a while" Cassie muttered.

"Are you sure?" Crys turned to face her.

"Crystal just take me back to the bunker" Cassie said.

"Nope" Crys grinned.

"How can you be so happy when your brother just died?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Hey I'm allowed to be happy when I want to be" Crys pouted.

"Just take me home" Cassie growled.

"You sure that's what you want?" Ash said wrapping his arms around her waist. Cassie froze and looked back shocked to see Ash alive.

"ASH!" She exclaimed before turning to face him and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Kylie snapped out of her trance and turned only to freeze when she saw Ash.

"Dad?" She choked out.

"Hey angel" He smiled before he was tackled into another hug. Pestilence gaged so Crys grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and zapped them to the bunker.

"I didn't say anything!" Pestilence whined.

"I knew you were going to make a remark" Crys sent him a death glare.

"Shut up" Pestilence muttered. Crys grinned in triumph and gave Pestilence a smirk.

"You are so much like Death it scares me" Pestilence ruffled her hair. Crys pouted and pushed his hand away from her hair.

"Don't touch the hair" She scolded. Pestilence rolled his eyes at her as she sat down next to Michael.

"How many demons did we lose?" Jack asked.

"Just over a thousand. Abaddon lost two and half thousand thanks to me and Crys doing most the work" Meg replied.

"I believe we took out 1,734" Crys smirked.

"Wow we're good" Meg laughed.

"Remind me when we get hell cleaned up to find a new army. Ours was just stupid" Crowley shook his head.

"Yeah I don't think they understood slaughter Abaddon's forces not you own" Crys nodded. Michael being bored began to lightly kiss Crys' neck making her roll her eyes at his attempt.

"Keep it up it's two months" She said.

"You'd never last" Michael muttered continuing to kiss her.

"Wanna bet?" Crys looked at him. Michael sighed and pulled away from her neck making her smirk.


End file.
